


say that you need me

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2019 [17]
Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Ghosts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: she calls him by accident the first time, she can't say the same for after





	say that you need me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17: Whisper

_ She’s conscious of the fact that it’s a dream, it’s something Lydia’s always been capable of. Sometimes she can even wake herself up from them. Tonight is not one of those nights. And the nightmare is particularly terrible. She doesn’t know how much longer she can handle it. _

_ Some dark force has everyone, her father and Delia, Adam and Barbara, all held hostage by what she can only imagine is eternal death. All she can do is sit and scream. It’s not a normal dream where she can see what is going on either, she can only feel it, those whom she loves’ pain. It’s hell, if you want to call it that. _

_ In this torture, she resorts to the only solution presenting itself. She doesn’t know how he works in dream logic, it’s likely nothing will happen, maybe this darkness will hurt him as well, but Lydia’s willing to do anything.  _

-

In her dream she’s screaming helplessly, repeatedly. But out in the real world, on her bed tossing and turning, she’s only muttering his name, almost incoherently. After the magic three, none other than Beetlejuice appears. 

At first, the ghost is confused. Why was he summoned at almost four in the morning? That’s late even for Lydia. And to her room no less, she had previously forbade him from ever coming in. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about breaking that rule a teensy tiny bit, but she didn’t even give him the chance to follow it. When he hears her, he finds the answer to his questions.

“Beetlejuice..” It’s a whisper, almost too quiet for him to process, but he does. Ah, so the girl’s calling him in her sleep, that makes more sense, he supposes. She seems far past discontented, rolling around in the sheets like she’s trying to get away from something. 

He assumes she’s dreaming about him, probably trying to get rid of him in her mind, but likely failing as that would’ve been the fourth time. The thought doesn’t cross his mind that she might be summoning him.

He’s so caught up in her banishing him in her dream, that he forgets he could just as likely be gotten rid of in the real world as well. He is only reminded when another “Beetlejuice” falls from his lips, to which he gets his act together and covers her mouth as best he can.

It had all been comical up to this point, something he could tease her about when she woke up, but then he notices the tears. Maybe, he decides, this should be moved along a little faster. His hands find Lydia’s shoulders, and he begins to shake them. Not violently, only enough to hopefully wake her. After a few moments it does, but with his hand no longer stopping her voice and her shooting awake mere moments before, one final “Beetlejuice” is released. Their eyes lock just before he disappears. 

Lydia shimmies up the head of her bead, bringing her knees to her chest. She’s awake, she’s safe,  _ he  _ saved her, but the terror is still there, haunting her worse than he ever could. Once again, a solution similar to before presents itself. 

“BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeetlejuice.” There’s no pauses in between, certainly no hesitation. There isn’t time for that. She only breathes after, in which a sob wrecks her body. 

She looks up from between her legs to see the ghost standing there awkwardly. Emotional support isn’t really his strong suit, and now doesn’t seem like a perfect time to make a joke, (though when has he ever made a joke at an appropriate time anyway?) Knowing this, Lydia makes the first move. She practices lunges at him, trapping him in a hug. Even though his lungs don’t work, he feels as if he’s being prevented from breathing. And it’s not because of her twig like arms.

“You didn’t come.” He hugs back.

“I’m right here Lyds.” he comforts her, or tries the best he can without fully knowing what she means.

“In my dream. I kept screaming your name and you didn’t, or maybe wouldn’t..” she pauses. “You didn’t save me.”

Even though his heart doesn’t work, that hurt something in his chest. He can’t have Lydia believing that, he’d do anything for her. Can’t she see that? Her arms eventually loosen from around him as her breathing slows, and he takes it as a chance to pull her away from him, hold her hands, and properly look her in the eyes.

“Listen Babes, I’m always gonna come when you call, and not only because I have to.” He takes his palm, pressing it against her cheek, it almost surprises him when she doesn’t pull away in disgust. “I want to be there for you.” Their eyes are locked, but Lydia isn’t saying anything. Her eyes are welling up with tears, more than he’s ever seen from her. “Oh come on,” he wipes them away, but they just replace themselves within seconds, “you know I don’t know how to handle this kinda stuff.”

“I’m sorry.” She whispers, retracting herself from his lap, which she had all but thrown herself into.

“Don’t be sorry.” He insists, he feels guilty enough already. “This is on me.” Trying to find anything comforting, he reaches for the warmest thing nearby. It happens to be a bohemian blanket Delia had brought Lydia home from one of the trips she had taken with her father. It’s a dark contrast to the gothic motif the girl decorates her room with, but it was comfy, and she didn’t want to upset Delia. So the blanket stayed. BJ wraps it around her the best he can at the weird angle they’re both sitting in. She leans forward so he can get it on her better, which he appreciates. There’s an awkward pause, he didn’t really have much planned after this.

“What now?”

“Can you just sit with me?” It’s a whisper, like she’s embarrassed. After everything they’ve been through, he really wishes she wouldn’t be.

“Of course.” Beej wants his voice to be softer, he practically sounds sick. 

He moves his way up next to her, sitting against the wall. She in turn lays herself down, putting her head on his chest. The bed is a twin, it isn’t exactly made for two, so they have to get closer. Lydia is glad.

She remembers when her dad would read to her as a kid, she’d be in this same position with him. She could never quite fall asleep though, as his heartbeat would thud against her skull until she had to return to her pillow. This isn’t a problem with Beetlejuice. Where some might find that eerie, Lydia welcomes the silence. She’s had enough noise for one night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I do love this ship. Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
